A Camellia greatest Brithday?
by Fuzzyfur9
Summary: It's Tsubaki brithday and a certain meister seem to forgotten.


**Just something that came in mind! enjoy~ =D**

Indigo eyes open slowly as she sat up from her bed. She stretches while yawning till she remember what day it was. Getting up from her bed she went and put on her robe. She was now excited about today. She looks at the other side of the room and didn't saw her meister there in his bed.

'oh I knew he remember he's probably making me breakfast!' she thought cheerfully. With that in mind she went out of her room finding the kitchen empty. She frowns and look in the other rooms. Tsubaki sigh and decide to go to the kitchen and make something to eat.

When she was almost done she heard a toilet flush and a blue head boy came in the room rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning Tsubaki! Did you make food?" he ask going up to her with hungry eyes.

"Yes." She replied politely.

"Yay!" Black Star cheered as he sat down waiting for his food.

After breakfast they head to DWMA. While walking Tsubaki look at the floor wondering if she should ask him.

"Black Star?"

"hm?" he ask looking behind him.

"Do you remember what day is today?" she ask.

The boy frown thinking and shook his head. Then he snap his fingers "oh I know now! IS it today the day I'll surpass god?"

Tsubaki blink at him surprise then shrug "maybe."

Black Star gave her a goofy smirk and starts to sing some random song of him surpassing gods. The weapon looks at the floor sadly as she couldn't believe he forgotten.

'maybe he'll say it when we get to school. He does making a scene.' She thought hopefully.

As they got to school, they head to their class. Once there she notices her meister sneaking away. She smiles hoping it was probably to do with this day.

"Happy birthday Tsubaki!" Maka said as she sat next to her.

"Happy b-day." Soul said.

"Thanks!" she said then look at the desk. 'if only that idiot could say it.'

"Hey Tsubaki what's wrong?" her best friend ask concern.

"Oh nothing." She replied.

"HAPPY BRITHDAY TSUBAKI~!" Patti sang as she went to hug her. "Your getting old just like big sis!"

"PATTI!" Liz snapped behind her then look at the other weapon smiling "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks you! Thanks Patti." Tsubaki said giggling as she hugs the girl back awkwardly.

"Oh, oh we got this for you!" the blonde girl said giving her a wrap box.

The girl open it and saw a Cd from her favorite band and a t-shirt.

"Thank you!"

"Your welcome!" Patti sang out.

They continue talking Tsubaki felt sort of sad. Through out the day everyone that she knows been saying the same thing. Some even gave her present. Jackie even gave her the manga she always want it.

"Ha-happy b-birthday Tsubaki!" Crona said timidly.

"Thanks Crona."

"Here you go…I know it isn't much." The pink hair meister said handing her a crown made of flowers,

"Aww thank you Crona!" she said and places it on her head.

"Sup Crona! Tsubaki what's that?" Black Star said as he came to them.

"Crona gave it to me." She replied.

"really? Haha I so knew you were a boy! So are you guys going out?" he ask.

"What…no…it's…that…" Crona was lost in words not knowing how to replied.

"No Black Star. It's just a present." She said.

"Ohhh ok." He replied "Hey have you seen Kid anywhere?"

"Yeah, he was with Liz and Patti at the lunch room."

"Ok, thanks!" he said and went running of.

Tsubaki sigh 'maybe later.'

As the day was almost over she hasn't seen her meister around. She sighs and starts to walk down the stairs with Maka beside her.

"Hey Tsubaki what's wrong, you seem sad."

"It's something silly don't worry about it." The raven head said.

"What is it?"

"Well everyone remember my birthday expect Black Star. I mean am not asking anything from him just for him to say the words." Tsubaki said sadly.

Maka snort "Tsubaki, he's the biggest jerk ever. You deserve more then just happy birthday. I bet you did a lot of stuff on his birthday and when it wasn't either."

"I know." The weapon replied.

The pig tail sigh "Anyways it's time for me to give you my present."

"What is it?" she ask.

"To the mall!" exclaim Maka grabbing her friend by the wrist.

When she was done hanging out with Maka and the others she went back to her apartment. While walking there she felt a pang of disappointing pain and sadness. Everyone that was her closest friend where there expect her meister. She sighs knowing that from now on she wouldn't do anything for him. Maybe she should have reminded him in the first place. Or better yet tell him what was on her mind. Sadness turning to anger she decides to yell at him for being a absorbed jerk not have one day about her. Going to her floor she opens the door seeing everything was dark.

As she turn on the lights explosion could be heard.

_Plop_

_Plop_

"HAPPY BRITHDAY TSUBAKI!" Black Star shouted jumping in front of her with a bunny suit on. There was camellia flower and ribbons falling to the floor. On the wall there was a big banner with her name on it and surround by the tsubaki flowers. On the table there was something that looks like a cake.

Her eyes went from shock surprise to happiness.

"Hyahahahaha I knew you'll love it!" Black Star said "Oh I made a cake just for you!"

He went and got the cake that had dark blue frosting on it. When he shows it to her she saw that he spell birthday wrong and misshapen purple stars. It even had white and yellow flowers on them.

"Hehehehe so what do you think. See I even dress as your favorite animal!" he said.

"The bunny isn't my favorite animal." She said her voice trembling.

"What? Damn it! Tsubaki are you crying? Am sorry please don't cry. Grr I forgot which one was it. Or is it of the flowers?" Black Star said seeing his partner cry.

She wipe away the tears and giggle "Am not crying because am sad. Am crying because am happy!"

Black Star place the cake down then extend his arms up like he did when she kill her brother.

"Come here!" he said. The girl went and hug him "Thank you!"

"No problem. Now let's eat the cake hehehehe."

Tsubaki sniff and nodded her head "ok."

Even though the cake wasn't the greatest thing she ever tasted she didn't care. She was very happy that he didn't forget and that he did this just for her. She knew that out of all the present she had this was the farthest the greatest one.

After eating some of the cake and joking around. They head to their rooms to go to sleep.

"Are you going to sleep in that?" she ask seeing he still had the bunny outfit on.

"Your decision b-girl." He said.

"Oh then keep it on. You look really adorable in it." She said giggling causing the boy to blush lightly.

"Hyhahahhaa I now!" he said.

As they went to their own bed Tsubaki look at her meister when he call her.

"Tsubaki you know you ask me what day was today right?"

"Yeah," she ask a bit confused.

"I finally figure it out."

"What is it?" she ask cursorily

"Today is the day of Tsubaki's best birthday ever!" he exclaim grinning at her.

Tsubaki smile knowing he was actually right. "Yes, yes it is."


End file.
